Tengo un secreto
by Yunmoon
Summary: Tsuna se enamora sin importar el genero, el momento y la persona. 1827


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Autor: **Yunmoon

**Titulo: Tengo un secreto.**

**Pareja: **1827 (Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

**Rating: **K+

**Género: **Shonen-ai

* * *

**::**

**.**

_**Tengo un secreto que no puedo decirle a nadie**_

**::**

**.**

**::**

* * *

La gentiliza, la amabilidad y la bondad era algo inexistente e inútil para alguien como él. Era probable que en la tierra no conociera a nadie tan terrenal como lo era él, que fuera tan voluble y pasional; él tenía un don para hacer las cosas más violentas y exageradas, no es que hiciera una tormenta en un vaso de agua, el problema es que todo lo sentía de forma más profunda y fuerte. A su vez siempre tomaba más represalias, era quien tomaba las cosas de forma más personal, era más rencoroso; era quien sufría con más intensidad.

Por eso, cuando supo que iba a tener que estar al cuidado de él no supo quien iba a cuidar de quien, si él con su gran barrera de agresividad iba a controlarlo, o tendría que cuidarlo bajo calidez y tranquilidad. Cual fuera la forma no se sentía tranquilo ni seguro, porque Hibari podría sufrir en esa semana, Tsuna esperaba que no fuera a abandonarlo.

Y no es que hubiera planeado herirlo o hacerle llorar, el presentimiento que lo iba a perder era tan fuerte que no peleo con Reborn para detener lo que era su 'castigo'. Si iba a perderlo, mejor que fuera ahora que aún estaba dispuesto a recuperarse de una perdida; no estaba dispuesto a conocerlo y luego perderlo.

Cuando Reborn y todos los arcobaleno (ex arcobaleno, ahora estaban creciendo) se marcharon a Italia a arreglar problemas que habían dejado, Tsuna fue dejado en manos del Prefecto más temido de Namimori-chuu, después de todo no sólo se marchaba Reborn, Enma volvía con su familia, Gokudera se iba con Bianchi y su padre había decidido irse de vacaciones con Nana y dos colados (Lambo e I-pin) habían sido llevados, prácticamente Tsuna había sido abandonado a su suerte (Yamamoto había entrado a otra temporada de beisbol, estaba más con su equipo que con ellos). Ciertamente Tsuna hubiese preferido la soledad, aunque ya esperaba que al final de esa semana algo similar a la soledad iba a sentir.

El primer día no fue diferente de estar solo, Hibari sólo le dirigió un par de gestos, un saludo y algo similar a un 'compórtate'. No era necesaria una repetición, Tsuna siempre se comportaba, la paz sólo se perturbaba cuando Reborn estaba cerca, era necesario que Hibari notara eso pronto o de lo contrario seguiría echándole la culpa de todo lo que pasaba en Namimori (no sólo en el colegio, sino en toda la ciudad) de por vida. Lo único diferente de un día cualquier fue en la noche, cuando Hibari llegó a su casa, le deseo buenas noches (¿Hibari sabe desear?, ¿Hibari tiene deseos?) y se quedo dormido en la sala de su casa, el pensamiento de compartir casa con Hibari le aturdió mucho y casi no logro dormir, temía que el prefecto se molestara por algún ruido de su casa, aunque cabía mencionar que todo había estado en un silencio perturbador toda la noche, como si toda la casa tuviera miedo de perturbar el descanso del prefecto.

Claro que tampoco espero que en la mañana apareciera un desayuno en la mesa de la cocina y una nota que le ordenaba comer y llegar temprano a clase, o sería mordido hasta la muerte.

El segundo día Hibari apareció en su clase, bueno, cuando ésta dio por terminada y era hora del descanso. El prefecto le entregó una caja de comida y le dijo que preparara la comida porque llegaría temprano. Todo el mundo le miró con pena, pero Tsuna sólo miraba detrás de una nube rosa, de repente Hibari parecía muy cool y sin duda muy amable. ¿No que Hibari no era amable? Tal vez el prefecto ignoraba su propia naturaleza, justo como Tsuna lo había hecho por todo ese tiempo. Era probable que por la mente del pelinegro no pasara ni por un momento que realmente había sido amable y Tsuna no sería quien le dijera que realmente lo era.

Estaba bien entonces, mientras Tsuna lo supiera, estaba todo bien. Fue una suerte que supiera cocinar, poco comparado con su madre, pero al menos no era tan malo.

Como Hibari lo dijo, ese día llego a las cinco, cuando Tsuna terminó de cocinar. El pelinegro se sentó frente a la mesa y después de decir un 'gracias por la comida' comenzó a comer. Tsuna le miraba más a él que a su propio plato, estaba sorprendido, nunca se imagino que convivir con Hibari sería tan sencillo, de hecho, aún se sentía a la defensiva, pero a la vez no sentía que pudiera desconfiar de Hibari.

Se veía tan tranquilo que daba miedo.

En algún momento Hibari sintió la mirada, alzo el rostro y frunció el ceño cuando notó la insistente mirada del castaño, no es que lo hubiera notado antes, pero algo le decía que ese pequeño le había estado viendo desde hace rato y eso le molestaba bastante. No era una exhibición y aseguraba que no tenía la comida en la cara, soltó la cuchara y miró al castaño.

─Tu comida esta ahí abajo, no en mi cara─.

Tsuna salió del aturdimiento, más distraído que nada. Asintió vigorosamente y sumergió la cuchara dentro de su porción, por alguna razón ahora no quería levantar la mirada, podía sentirlo en su totalidad la mirada fulminante y pesada de Hibari en su rostro, ¿qué era peor que eso? Tsuna nunca se había sentido peor, incluso el estomago se le cerró y comía más por miedo que por hambre.

─Hoy me iré a casa─.

Sin decir nada más, Hibari se fue, sin terminar su porción de comida, Tsuna frunció el ceño y se sintió decaído y pesado, soltó la cuchara y no volvió a comer en el día. Sentía que lo había arruinado; y ni siquiera sabía como lo había hecho. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se dejó caer de forma pesada en el colchón de su cama, ¿ahora qué? Hibari se había ido a casa por algo que había hecho, sólo por mirarlo. Él no debió de ser tan exagerado, no le estaba haciendo nada, no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera habló, pero el pelinegro le había fulminado como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera la peor ofensa que le pudieran hacer.

Tsuna no lograba entenderlo nada.

El tercer día se levantó temprano. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero si su mirada fija le había molestado tanto Tsuna quería disculparse, y no había encontrado mejor forma de disculparse que hacerle el almuerzo (también era su forma de devolverle el favor, Hibari también le había hecho el almuerzo el segundo día). Con esfuerzo logró hacer algo, algo menos llamativo que el almuerzo que le había preparado el pelinegro antes, pero se había esforzado mucho porque tuviera un sabor comestible y una apariencia apetecible.

Obviamente, llegó tarde ese día. Kusakabe fue el encargado de impartirle su castigo, Hibari no había estado en la mañana como siempre, de alguna forma eso logro decepcionarlo mucho y entristecerlo poco. Decepcionado porque no podía verlo y triste por alguna razón desconocida.

A la hora del almuerzo Yamamoto ya se había marchado y él corrió a la Recepción, miró la puerta con miedo y al final decidió ser un poco valiente, las lecciones de Reborn debían de servir de alguna forma; y sirvió. Abrió la puerta y enseguida sintió el corazón detenerse, contuvo el aliento y titubeo al dar el siguiente paso. Dormía, y vaya forma de dormir, Hibari casi parecía un ser celeste, no parecía alguien terrenal. Nunca se imaginó verlo así, tan frágil y dispuesto, esa forma de dormir era de alguien sensible y sencillo. Realmente no parecía ser el Hibari que veía todos los días, casi tuvo miedo de moverse y que dejara de verse tan… tan bien.

Pero en el siguiente paso el pelinegro abrió los ojos, Tsuna sabía que debía de volver los pasos y huir si no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte, pero no podía, la mirada de Hibari no era dura y fría como siempre; era amable, era cálida e incluso cariñosa, era… tan diferente a la que le había dirigido la noche anterior. Tragó pesado y sintió que si se quedaba ahí podría desvanecerse o salir corriendo; realmente no quería desperdiciar el poco valor que había juntado al abrir esa puerta.

─Uhm…─.

Oh. Realmente deseo darse unas tres patadas y cuatro mordidas, ¡eso no había sido nada inteligente! Hibari pestañeo dos veces, como si saliera de un sueño y luego frunció el ceño. Sin duda alguna lo había arruinado, de nuevo. Retrocedió y meneo la cabeza, de forma nerviosa, ahora ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba ahí, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Hibari, pero no lo recordaba. Apretó algo en su pecho y recordó que llevaba una caja de almuerzo, miró al pelinegro y le sonrió.

─Traje… el almuerzo─.

Lentamente (y, Dios, que lento) Hibari suavizo su expresión, hasta que esta se volvió indiferente. Miro la caja que llevaba fuertemente apretada contra el pecho y con la mirada señalo la mesa que tenía enfrente, con cuidado (estaba asustado y no podía evitarlo) llegó junto a la mesa y dejó el paquete, Hibari lo examino con la mirada y luego estiro una mano, abrió la caja de almuerzo y alzó una ceja, la palabra _'perdóname'_ estaba escrita en su comida, miró interrogante al castaño y este le sonrió nervioso.

─Ayer… lamento si te hice enfadar, así que lo siento─.

Se sonrojó, por alguna razón que desconocía y no deseaba conocer (Tsuna había aprendido gracias a Reborn que había cosas que era mejor ignorar sino querías sufrir más), se alejó precipitadamente a la puerta y se detuvo abruptamente, no fue porque Hibari lo hubiera detenido o le hubiera hablado, fue como si algo le dijera que debía de detenerse y Tsuna había obedecido, lentamente giro sobre sus talones y sintió que el estomago le caía hasta los pies.

─Se ve bien─.

Tsuna aseguraba que Hibari se veía mucho mejor que su almuerzo, la sonrisa (pequeña y casi imperceptible) brillaba con los ligeros rayos de Sol matutino que entraban por la ventana, nunca pensó que el Sol pudiera verse tan resplandeciente y hermoso como en ese momento. Pero él nunca analizo sus palabras, así que lo dejó pasar y asintió mientras salía de la Recepción (a trompicones).

Su respiración se volvió irregular y la nube rosa volvió, Hibari se había visto tan cool que le daba ganas de volver y tomarle una foto para guardarla y verla cada vez que pudiera, no sabía si volvería a verlo sonreír de esa manera.

Ese día cuando volvió a casa Hibari ya estaba ahí, el pelinegro no había cocinado pero había traído comida del restaurante de Yamamoto (Tsuna sabía diferenciar el sushi de Namimori y el sushi del papá de Yamamoto). Comieron en silencio y esta vez Tsuna no cometió el error de mirarlo fijamente, pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada del sushi al rostro del prefecto. De alguna forma comenzaba a entender sus presentimientos, pero se hacía el tonto y los ignoraba.

Era bueno que fuera experto en ello.

En la noche, antes de la hora de la cena que no había tenido en esos dos días, Hibari estuvo haciendo trabajo o tarea, o lo que fuera, pero Tsuna había decidido volver a su habitación, estar junto al prefecto le causaba escalofríos que había decidido que no le gustaban y deseaba no sentir más, tampoco quería molestarlo y terminar con severas lesiones.

No volvió a saber del prefecto hasta la cena, el pelinegro tocó la puerta de su habitación y le dijo que la cena estaba lista, luego Tsuna se percató del aroma que se esparcía en la casa, especias. Ciertamente era extraño, que Hibari le preparara la comida y que fuera tan amable, era raro. La cena fue… incomoda. Ahora fue Hibari quien no paró de mirarlo en cada momento, comía, pero le miraba casi sin pestañear perturbándolo e incomodándolo más de lo que una persona normal podría soportar.

Sin resistirlo (además que se le hacía injusto que el pelinegro si pudiera mirarlo y él no) alzó la mirada y la clavó en el pelinegro, pensando que este voltearía la suya, pero no lo hizo, Hibari siguió mirándolo. Ambos dejaron de comer en ese momento. La atmosfera se volvió rara y Tsuna sentía que la cocina era muy pequeña, que ahí no cabrían Hibari y él sino se salía uno o se subía uno sobre el otro. La segunda opción no le causo disgusto.

El pensamiento le asustó tanto que se levantó precipitadamente y salió corriendo diciendo que ya estaba lleno. No supo de Hibari más, no quería saber de él, la nube rosa volvió a sus ojos y sintió que perdería el corazón si este no paraba de latirle en la garganta. Trató de tragar varias veces pero era doloroso, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía incluso respirar.

Deseaba que esa semana terminara, realmente lo deseaba más que nada.

El cuarto día Hibari fue a despertarlo, temprano, para sorpresa de él mismo se despertó en el primer golpe contra la madera que componía su puerta, Hibari le dijo que el desayuno estaba en la mesa y que él se iría en ese momento, Tsuna le deseo buen día y luego soltó el aliento, no había notado que lo había contenido desde que la voz del pelinegro se hizo escuchar entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Años después, cuando Tsuna abandonara esa casa, seguiría escuchando la voz de Hibari, las palabras exactas y el tono exacto, sin saber si las paredes las habrían guardado por él o su mente lo había hecho.

El desayuno fue algo desalentador y Tsuna supo que le sabría mejor si lo comiera con Hibari. En esta ocasión hacerse el tonto no le sirvió mucho, no, no le sirvió de nada. Lo sabía, sabía que sus pensamientos tenían siempre el nombre de Hibari de alguna forma. Pero no sabía por qué, no entendía las razones, no quería entenderlas, no podía hacerlo. Tenía tanto miedo que simplemente desecho todo, sino quería y no podía entonces no era nada bueno. No era sano y Tsuna deseaba mantener su salud (aunque fuera sólo mental) intacta.

Ese día ninguno se preparó el almuerzo, pero una fuerza (Tsuna culpaba a la estupidez) le llevó a la Recepción, Hibari se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, su mirada ausente y el echo que no le sintiera entrar fue suficiente para que Tsuna entendería que estaba pensando y sus pensamientos le habían vuelto inmune a todo lo que le rodeaba. Quería ser notado, pero no quería, ver a Hibari así fue suficiente para que se pegara a la puerta y decidiera no hacer nada para interrumpirlo. Pasaron segundos o minutos u horas o días, el tiempo fue relativo (para Tsuna fue casi eterno) cuando Hibari volteo y lo miró.

No iba a escapar esta vez, él mismo había cerrado todas sus salidas, su mente y su corazón habían sido atados en ese lugar y Tsuna supo que iba a perder algo más que su primer beso. Perdería algo que nunca, ni con los años ni con la experiencia, recuperaría, algo que sería sólo para Hibari. Que triste que ni a Kyoko le hubiera dado eso que Tsuna no entendía aún, pero sabía que iba a darle a Hibari.

─El descanso esta por terminar─.

Había dicho Hibari, y Tsuna había asentido como única respuesta, ¿qué más podía decir? ¿Que bueno? No podía decir nada, no podía hablar porque si lo hacía liberaría su corazón y ese acercamiento se vería cortado como en la cocina. Y esta vez lo quería, por la razón que fuera no le importaba, sólo lo quería.

─Tsunayoshi… ven─.

Y fue.

Y tomó la mano de Hibari.

Y luego sintió que él le tomaba todo.

Sí, Tsuna fue consciente en cada momento que podría detenerlo, Tsuna sabía que bastaba con que se negara para que Hibari no lo hiciera, era tan consciente que estaba asustado, estaba asustado porque no iba a detenerlo. Cerró los ojos, entre abrió la boca y luego sintió la firme piel de los labios de Hibari contra sus labios.

Oh.

Dios, bendito Dios, el paraíso esta en el cielo y puede que él este en el mismísimo infierno, pero en ese momento Tsuna se sintió en un paraíso. No, Hibari le hizo poner los pies en la tierra y sentir con todo su ímpetu lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que le deseaba. Pero para ser sinceros, Tsuna nunca supo si él era quien deseaba a Hibari o era Hibari quien le deseaba a él. No importaba, el orden no afecta el producto, lo importante fue el resultado, ambos se desearon. Ambos lo desearon.

El momento duro poco, las campanadas que anunciaban el comienzo de las clases les obligaron a separarse, ni siquiera habían profundizado el beso pero había sido tan abrazador como si hubieran hecho algo más que un simple roce de labios. Se miraron y cuando se alejaron no si dijeron nada, Tsuna había perdido todo el valor y Hibari parecía de pocas palabras, pero las palabras no las necesitaron, el hecho de que se habían besado no lo iban a olvidar.

Las clases fueron peores que muchos otros días, Tsuna sentía que le hablaban en algún idioma extraño que no tenía que ver con el planeta, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y deseaba volver a esa recepción. Ni la mirada de preocupación de Kyoko apartó los pensamientos que tenía, no podía borrar el hecho que había besado a Hibari y que lo había disfrutado más de lo que debería.

Deseaba verlo tanto.

Cuando las clases terminaron (maldito tiempo relativo que se volvió eterno) Tsuna corrió a la Recepción. Todo el aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando no vio a Hibari, fue tal la decepción que se sentó en el centro de la Recepción, decepcionado y triste. Ahora entendía porque triste, como le decepcionaba no ver a Hibari también le entristecía.

Porque lo amaba.

El dolor fue tan fuerte que sintió que podía llorar, iba a llorar porque no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ni quería hacerlo. Simplemente se había enamorado. Enamorado de Hibari. El temor era mayor por el simple hecho de que fuera Hibari, Tsuna ni siquiera paró en pensar que el prefecto era un hombre.

Todo iba a terminar en una semana… no, en tres días iba a terminar todo. La convivencia, la consciencia, el amor, el miedo. Todo debía terminar como empezó, eso era lo mejor.

Realmente no esperaba que Hibari estuviera en casa, en todo el camino a su hogar pensó que el prefecto se había arrepentido y no lo vería de nuevo, al menos no a solas. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio al pelinegro en la sala viendo televisión, tenía las manos sobre la mesa y bebía alguna bebida cítrica, probablemente limonada. Se tensó cuando el prefecto alzó la mirada para verlo y con la mano hizo una señal, algo similar a que se acercara. Pero este momento era diferente al de la Recepción, en esta ocasión iba a guardar el recuerdo en su casa, en su sala, en su vida. Al menos casi no pasaba tiempo en la Recepción, pero en su sala estaba casi todo el día.

Y fue tan horrible saber que le estaba obedeciendo, se estaba dejando llevar en el lugar que no debería. Ya estaba muy metido en la vida de Hibari como para que se metiera más.

─Pareces asustado. Sino quieres venir, entonces no vengas. No te estoy obligando─.

─Lo sé─.

Soltó Tsuna mientras se sentaba a su lado, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y un poco alejado, la sonrisa de Hibari fue tan mística que se sintió avergonzado.

─¿De qué te ríes? ─.

─Podría decir de ti… pero la situación es lo que me parece divertido─.

─¿Qué situación? ─.

─Que ahora estés tan nervioso… Cuando antes nos hemos besado─.

Era tan descarado. No había duda y Tsuna se sintió más avergonzado. Volteo con los mofletes inflados, porque si lo veía podría caer ante la sonrisita sarcástica y sus ojos cálidos. ¿En qué momento Hibari se había vuelto tan atrayente? Tsuna no lo sabía pero deseaba que la atracción no fuera tan poderosa o podría caer muy fuerte.

─Eres divertido…─.

Tsuna le miró de reojo. Hibari se veía tan lindo, su sonrisa sarcástica se había ido y ahora era sincera. Ahora se sentía… agotado. Sin miramientos dejó caer el peso de su cabeza contra el hombro del pelinegro, Hibari no pareció alterarse, incluso le abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó a él. Soltó un suspiro suave y olfateo el aroma del pelinegro.

Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque siempre que alguien aparecía con un aroma similar tendría la esperanza que fuera él, los años nunca iban a cambiar ese hábito.

─Hueles bien─.

─¿Así? ¿A que tan bien? ─.

─Muy bien… Hibari-san huele muy bien… Yo… no podría decir que es exactamente el olor, pero es muy agradable… muy agradable─.

Hibari le acarició el pelo y Tsuna sintió un nuevo estremecimiento.

─Tú siempre hueles a dulces, tú madre te debió de haber concebido con mucho amor… tú debes ser muy amado─.

Tsuna quiso mirarlo pero no lo hizo, eso podría hacerle perder la línea de pensamientos que le había costado construir desde que había pegado su cuerpo al del pelinegro y esté le había rodeado con manos y piernas.

─¿Tú también lo haces, Hibari-san? ─.

Hibari soltó una risita.

─¿De donde viene todo ese valor? ─.

Tsuna no lo miraba, si lo hacía todo ese supuesto valor lo iba a perder.

─No lo se, sólo espero que siga ahí─.

─Sí… pero yo no creo que eso me guste mucho─.

Y sin anticiparlo, Hibari le tomó del mentón, lo atrapó con la mirada grisácea ligeramente azul y luego atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Se aferró al pantalón del pelinegro y estiró un poco el cuello, para hacerle más fácil el ingreso a su piel. Hibari recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la piel de su cuello y dejó la mano sobre su cintura y lo apretó. El acercamiento fue tan íntimo que Tsuna sospecho que no sería un simple beso lo que vendría a continuación…

… y no se equivoco.

Hibari soltó sus labios por un momento y luego volvió a sumergirse en ese acto, pero esta vez, por primera y no última vez, profundizo el beso. Tsuna entreabrió un poco los ojos cuando la lengua de Hibari se restregó sin tregua contra la suya, sin duda no hacía más que cometer errores, la imagen de Hibari fue más que hermosa para él, fue fantástica, fue bella, fue… hipnotizadora y se grabó con fuego en sus pupilas y en su memoria.

Nunca la olvidaría, nunca dejaría de soñar con esa imagen.

Cuando se separaron Tsuna estaba aletargado, tanto que permitió que Hibari besara su cuello y dejara una marca suave entre su cuello y su clavícula. Incluso permitió que el pelinegro lo cargara y lo llevara a su habitación y luego, en ese lugar, dejó que le quitara algo de ropa. Luego recobró la consciencia y lo detuvo. Hacerlo era algo que no podía, no estaba listo, no estaba preparado, no podía hacerlo porque si lo hacía podría ponerse a llorar y realmente no mentía, las cosas ya estaban muy confusas para él. Hibari lo entendió, lo besó nuevamente y lo arropó con la sabana, besó su frente y lo estrechó a su costado.

Luego durmieron.

El quinto día fue el más raro de los días que habían pasado. Hibari no le despertó, ni él se despertó. En conclusión, no fueron a clases. A Tsuna le iba más que bien, porque la escuela no era realmente algo que le gustara, pero sabía que Hibari la amaba. El prefecto no se preocupo por levantarse de su cama, ni siquiera cuando Tsuna se levantó de ella, estuvo el día holgazaneando junto con Tsuna.

Cocinó el desayuno para ambos y cuando lo terminó Hibari ya estaba abajo. Fue tan raro cuando el pelinegro le besó en la mejilla y luego comenzó a comer, como si fuera algo cotidiano, como si fueran un matrimonio, el sólo pensamiento le pareció atrevido y algo bochornoso, pero no le tomó mas importancia. En ese momento fue cuando notó que ambos eran hombres, pero realmente… ¿eso importaba?

A Tsuna no le importaba y, por lo visto, a Hibari tampoco parecía importarle. El desayuno fue silencioso y Tsuna estaba más que avergonzado, no había podido hablar o mirarlo, le parecía tan inaudito todo que no acababa de procesarlo. Pero lo que si logró captar fue el hecho de que estaba tomando el desayuno con Hibari, se sintió tan completo que le dio un poco de miedo.

En el futuro, cuando Tsuna tomara el desayuno y Hibari no estuviera con él, siempre se sentiría solo, aunque todos sus amigos estuvieran a su alrededor.

─Pensé que cocinarías mejor… Nana-san es una buena cocinera─.

Fue el primer comentario que soltó Hibari cuando terminaron el desayuno, mientras lavaban los platos. Tsuna se secó las manos y lo miró.

─Bueno… no soy una chica… nunca me interesó aprender algo como eso─.

Hibari soltó una risita que estremeció a Tsuna.

─¿Entonces yo lo soy? ─.

─No… pero… es cool que Hibari-san pueda cocinar─.

Dijo, con una sonrisita, Hibari le soltó un ligero golpe (Tsuna pensó que le iba a pegar fuerte, pero fue un alivio que siguiera entero) y luego se inclino a él. Iba a besarlo y Tsuna quería que lo hiciera, así que cerró los ojos, pero en vez de recibir un beso recibió una risita.

─¿Algo te pasa, Tsunayoshi? ─.

El castaño enrojeció, le había engañado. Infló las mejillas y volteo el rostro, indignado. Hibari no lo dejó disgustarse tanto, ya que a los pocos segundos tomó su rostro y lo besó. No iba a admitirlo, pero Hibari besaba muy bien y sus besos mentolados eran excitantes, muy excitantes.

Era una locura que en sólo un día se trataran como si fueran una pareja de hace años. Al menos eso fue lo que pasó en todo ese día. Vieron la televisión juntos (Tsuna estaba abrigado entre los brazos de Hibari), cocinaron juntos e incluso Hibari le lavó la espalda (el castaño seguía muy abochornado por eso). Fue extraño, en la noche no durmieron juntos, Hibari se fue diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer en Namimori. Tsuna se imaginó que dejar su ciudad sola por un día era algo que no podía hacer el prefecto.

El quinto día, dejó muchas cosas en él. El recuerdo de un desayuno confortable y un día completo. Nunca iba a olvidar algo que le había llenado tanto.

El sexto día Hibari si que lo despertó. Al parecer había estado afuera toda la noche ya que tenía la ropa sucia y llena de sangre, sin duda, esa sangre no pertenecía a Hibari, él nunca se lastimaba, él siempre estaba todo perfecto y fuerte.

─Vamos, si quieres venir conmigo apresúrate─.

Tsuna asintió mientras se levantaba casi corriendo, el desayuno estaba listo cuando bajó a la cocina, Hibari tenía el cabello húmedo y la ropa limpia, supuso que se había dado un baño antes de ir a la cocina. Comieron en silencio y luego se fueron directo a Namimori-chuu.

El viaje fue tranquilo, no se miraron, no hablaron y tampoco se tomaron de las manos, pero juntaron disimuladamente sus hombros, Tsuna se sonrojó pero jamás dijo nada, debes en cuando soltaba jadeos de sorpresa, pero nada más, nada altero su paz.

La escuela fue diferente. Todo se mostraba diferente.

Saber que Namimori se encontraba protegida por Hibari le mando mucha seguridad, pero a la vez le provocó el sentimiento de querer volverse más fuerte, Hibari era fuerte, Hibari era listo, Hibari era perfecto; y Tsuna deseaba ser la pareja de alguien así, deseaba ser su igual, deseaba no ser protegido, sino acompañar a Hibari, no le importaba que Hibari fuera sádico, inexpresivo e incomprensible…

Lo amaba.

Lo había decidido, no iba a lastimar a Hibari, le pediría que permaneciera a su lado.

Lo deseaba de esa forma, no le importaba nada más, nada.

A la hora del almuerzo fue en busca del prefecto, al no encontrarlo decidió esperar hasta llegar a casa. Como siempre, las clases fueron extremadamente largas y tediosas, Tsuna ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más, sólo deseaba poder ir con Hibari. El glorioso toque de final de clases le levantó automáticamente de su asiento.

Pero cuando llegó a casa Hibari no estaba, soltó un suspiro de frustración y decidió ponerse a cocinar. Pasó el tiempo, pasó la hora en la que el prefecto solía llegar, llegó la noche y con ello la madrugada y Hibari no daba muestras de vida.

Sinceramente esperaba que en el sexto día pudiera confesarse, suponía que el siguiente día sería su última oportunidad.

Pero amaneció y con ello llegó el séptimo y último día. Su madre llegó en la mañana, junto con los niños, diciéndole que su padre había tenido que volver antes del trabajo y por eso ella había llegado en la mañana y no en la noche como se tenía previsto.

Cuando llegó a la escuela se encontró a Gokudera peleando con Yamamoto y al lado del pelinegro se encontraba un adolescente Reborn.

Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Tsuna temió por ello.

Buscó a Hibari por todo Namimori-chuu y con sorpresa se enteró que Hibari no había asistido y que el día anterior se había marchado temprano.

El temor aumento con ello.

La escuela fue insoportable, un dolor de cabeza le acompaño desde el segundo que supo que Reborn se había integrado al cuerpo estudiantil, pero Hibari no aparecía.

Lo… lo quería.

Al atardecer salió corriendo de la escuela, sin esperar a nadie. Sentía que si no encontraba a Hibari iba a perderlo, aunque… ¿Lo había tenido realmente? No lo sabía, pero lo quería.

Entonces lo encontró, cerca de un puente que se encontraba entre Kokuyo y Namimori.

Hibari se encontraba sentado en el borde del puente, con los pies colgando hacia el agua, se mostraba tranquilo y serió, tanto que Tsuna temió poder perturbarlo demasiado. Entonces los ojos grisáceos se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente.

─Te has tardado más de un día en dar con este lugar─. Hibari se levantó y se acercó a él, tocó su mejilla con suavidad, haciéndolo estremecer. ─Te amo─.

Las palabras le perturbaron totalmente, más de lo que se habría esperado, Tsuna se sonrojó, esto era lo que esperaba, pero ahora no podía hablar. Había quedado mudo de la impresión.

─…─. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida, no sabía que decir.

─Me voy mañana a Italia, voy a unirme a las fuerzas internas de una familia aliada a Vongola… no se cuando volveré─. Tsuna se congeló. ─Pensaba irme antes, pero tú… me entretuviste muy bien esta semana… incluso me enamoré de ti─.

Esto…

… No lo esperaba.

Se soltó del agarre del chico, bajó la mirada.

Estaba…

─Vete… yo no siento lo mismo por ti… no te molestes en volver… yo no quiero retenerte con mi manada─.

… estaba tan enojado.

¿Entretenerlo? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Realmente estaba enamorado o era otro de esos tontos juegos del pelinegro? No lo sabía, estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar con claridad. Elevó el rostro y mostró una dominante determinación que cautivo a Hibari de sobremanera.

─No me estás enten…─.

─No soy tu juego, no voy a entretenerte para que te quedes… Ve a Italia y crece lejos… eso es lo que siempre has deseado─.

Diferente de lo que pensó, Hibari sonrió de lado, se acercó un paso pero Tsuna lo retrocedió, se sentía tan herido que no lo quería cerca. Todo el amor se estaba volviendo en algo amargo dentro de él.

─Yo te deseo a ti… pero me iré lejos─.

Entonces Hibari le tomó la mano, se quitó el anillo de la nube y lo besó, colocó el anillo en la palma de Tsuna y luego besó el anillo del cielo.

─¿Q-qué haces?─.

─Es mí despedida…─.

Soltó su mano y comenzó a irse.

─Sí te vas y me dejas… no… ¡No voy a perdonártelo!─. Gritó, Hibari se detuvo. ─¡No voy a dejarte volver conmigo!─.

Hibari volteo con una sonrisa. ─Volveré… en un atardecer como este… y tu me dirás tu secreto─.

Y esa fue la última vez que vio a ese Hibari adolescente, con su uniforme, con su caminar seguro…

… con su jovialidad y seguridad infantil.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna nunca podría confesarlo. Hoy en día, diez años después, Hibari no había vuelto y el sentimiento seguía guardado. Hasta el día que él volviera.

─¿Cuándo vas a volver… estúpido Hibari? ─.

Sin duda… era un completo estúpido.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y volteo ligeramente, cuando vio a Reborn volvió la vista hacia la ventana, la puesta de Sol era su momento preferido del día, aunque en una puesta de Sol fue donde perdió a Hibari. ¿Ironías de la vida? Tal vez, pero aún guardaba la esperanza que en una puesta de Sol recuperara a Hibari, bueno, no importaba cuando, pero deseaba que volviera.

─Dame-Tsuna, tienes visitas─.

No, en primer momento no sabía de quien se trataba y por eso mismo tampoco le importaba, pero el aroma, la presencia y la risita ligera que escuchó fueron suficientes para saber quien era. Tsuna no tuvo que voltear para saber que Reborn había abandonado la habitación, ni tampoco para saber quien era la persona que estaba ahí.

Nunca podría olvidarla.

Soltó una suave risa y ni siquiera con eso volteo a verlo.

─¿Sabes? Tengo un secreto que no puedo decirle a nadie…─.

─¿A sí? ─.

Escuchar su voz de nuevo mando un escalofrió de reconocimiento a todo su cuerpo, fue tan agradable… pero esta vez no tuvo miedo, porque este suceso lo venía soñando desde hace años, desde el día en el que se había marchado… desde que le dejo.

─Sí, sólo podía decírtelo a ti…─.

Y cuando esos brazos le rodearon y el vidrio le devolvió la imagen de Hibari, Tsuna sintió que todo ese tiempo había valido la pena.

**.**

_**Tengo un secreto que no puedo decirle a nadie…**_

…_**Te amo.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Tengo un secreto que debo decirle a todas, este one-shot ha sido inspirado de un doujinshi 6927, al menos sólo por el hecho de la frasecita de: 'Tengo un secreto que no puedo decirle a nadie'. El doujinshi se llama Scar y tal vez muchas ya lo han visto (¡lo recomiendo!)._

_Bueno, este one-shot me ha fascinado, gustado y encantado. Me gustó mucho porque es la primera vez que he decidido meter de lleno todos los sentimientos de los personajes, aunque solo fueron en los de Tsuna. Me di mis golpes de cabeza y mi (ironía) queridísima familia me mando a dormir muchas veces porque no podía concluirlo. Pero el resultado me gustó mucho._

_Por un momento quise poner que Hibari se iba y nunca volvía, un final abierto para que pensaran que pudo o no volver. Pero al final no tuve corazón, Tsuna es mi más amado personaje y no me hubiera gustado dejarlo sin su pareja. La semana de prueba iba a ser realmente un mes, pero si siete días ocupo tantas hojas, un mes habría sido realmente agotador (aunque lo hubiese resumido). También en un momento quise poner que Tsuna lo arruinaba metiéndose con Kyoko y provocando que Hibari decidiera dejarlo, pero amo a Hibari como para hacerle eso y Kyoko no me parece tan mala persona._

_Bueno, en conclusión este es el one-shot que decidí hacer para mi retirada del 1827…_

_Nah, es mentira, es porque me he tardado un poco en seguir con los fics, voy lento, pero seguro (xD)._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
